


And When We Think of Tomorrow (There You Are)

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Bruce gets to meet his grandchildren before it's too late.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain/Rose Wilson, Damian Wayne/Wally West II, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Stephanie Brown/Kara Zor-El, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Virgil "Static" Hawkins/Duke Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	And When We Think of Tomorrow (There You Are)

Bruce opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the shining sun, he lifted his hands and covered the orb to see a little better. He quickly sat up upon realizing he was laying on the field behind Wayne Manor, the house rising in the hill on the horizon.

He grunted in confusion, how had he ended up here? Last thing he remembered was being with Flash in Watchtower. He was explaining something. He was-

An anomaly. He was explaining a time anomaly. Something to do with him, with Bruce. But how did the two of them correlate? Ugh...his head hurt.

“Um...excuse me?” Bruce jumped in surprise and turned around, His eyes widened upon seeing a little boy, couldn’t have more than nine years, He was black, had coiled long hair and brown eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Uhhh” the man was still a little dizzy. He didn’t even think of asking the boy what he was doing in his backyard.

“Oh no!” the boy yelled “ I broke you! Baba is going to kill me!”

“Listen I-what?” Bruce managed to get out in confusion.

The boy suddenly started to run from a side to the other while leaving a streak of green lightning behind him. 

“This is bad! This is bad!” He said “Baba and pops are going to be so mad!

“Hey!” Bruce yelled suddenly, scaring the kid into shutting up “What are you talking about?”

  
The little boy sniffed “I wanted to meet you grandpa Bruce but I messed up”

_ Grandpa Bruce.  _ Those words resonated inside of the man’s eardrums and entered in his brain causing an electrocircuit.

Bruce took a deep breath, knowing that panicking wouldn’t solve the situation, he shook his head and kneeled down to the kid’s height. The boy sniffed as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s your name?” Bruce said softly.

The boy cleaned his nose with his sleeve “Richard”

“Richard” the man repeated, “What exactly did you do?”

“I-I “ Richard stuttered “I heard a story about you, about how you defeated Darkseid and died, and I got sad cause I never got to meet you and for some reason I started to run really fast and I think...I think I brought you back”

“Brought me back?” Bruce asked “As in...back from the past?”

“Yes”

The man nodded. Now he remembered what he and Barry had been talking about. They had been discussing an anomaly around Bruce. Apparently he had been having some “Speed Force energy” surrounding him lately, according to The Flash, something that only a speedster could see. Well not something...someone.

“Who are your parents?” Bruce asked, out of curiosity more than anything else.

Richard looked down “Damian and Wallace”

Bruce nodded, taking a mental note that it seemed like his son and his current (or was it past?) boyfriend seemed to have lasted a lot.

“And where are they?” 

“They’re on a mission with my aunts and uncles,” Richard responded. “My cousins are supposed to be taking care of me”

Right at that moment something came flying from the manor and landed on Bruce’s shoulder, it was shiny and orange and it burned. The object pierced in his kevlar armour and it exploded, sending the man flying away.

“Get away from him!” someone shouted at Bruce, the man looked up and gasped.

“Who are you?!” A woman said. She had orange skin; black, fiery hair and green emerald eyes. She was wearing a full spandex, purple suit with a grey body armour.

“Mar’i!” Richard shouted back “That’s grandpa Bruce!”

Bruce took out his Batman cowl and looked at her. The girl’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

“It 's a lie!” someone else screamed. The three of them turned around and saw another person with orange skin, this time a teeanger with red hair and brown eyes. 

“It’s true Jak’e” Richard ran up to him “I brought him from the past with my speed”

“There’s only one way of knowing” another voice said. This time someone jumped into the scene. Another teenager, this one a human with pale skin and red long hair. He was wearing a black and red armour and holding a bow.

“I have my aunt’s Diana lasso” he said “We can question him inside of the house!”

*

“I can’t believe it” Mar’i said

“Told you so” Richard crossed his arms proudly 

Bruce was currently sitting in a chair in the middle of the Wayne Manor, he looked around and saw that not a lot of things had changed, the pictures of his parents were still there but now there were also pictures of more people, all of his kids and grandkids. He was also tied to the Lasso of Truth and had been questioned by Rami, who was Jason and Artemis' son.

“We need to find a way to get him back to his timeline” Jak’e said.

“No duh” Rami answered.

“How did you say you got him here, Richard?” Mar’i asked.

“I just...thought of him and...ran” the little boy responded.

“Excuse me” Bruce said as he untied himself from the lasso “Have you thought of doing that again?”

“Yeah” Rami scratched his chin “Maybe by recreating the circumstances that lead him here you can somehow get him back to his own time”

“Wait a minute!” Richard suddenly yelled “We can’t get him back yet”

“Why not?” Mar’i asked

“He hasn’t met the rest yet”

Suddenly all of his cousins looked at the boy with pity in his eyes.

“Richard…”

“He doesn’t belong here”

“Something bad could happen, what if by meeting the rest the timeline is affected?

“Actually…” Bruce chimed in “that’s part of what Barry was telling me earlier, the speed force energy that was following me all this time seemed to come from a neutral point in time, which means that the timeline won’t be affected at all-

Before Bruce could finish he was hugged by Richard who was clinging to his legs. This would definitely be interesting.

*

"I'm Janet" a white girl with black hair and blue eyes introduced herself. She was also floating and waving awkwardly.

"Astra" the blonde girl also floating next to her said.

"Name's Josephine" the asian girl with white hair and dressed in a Robin suit chimed in "But you can call me Jo"

"I'm Larry" the black boy with freckles pointed at the boy"And that's-

"I'm Elaine!" A girl with afro puffs and braces appeared suddenly, materializing herself from the shadows.

Bruce waved at all of his grandkids. It was a surreal experience really. All of this kids he didn't know looked so much like his own but at the same time they were so different.

"Alright" Mar'i clapped her hand earning everyone's attention "You will all each have a turn to ask Grandpa Bruce a question and then we'll all take a photo, Now who wants–

"Why did you never got married?" Jak'e asked suddenly.

"Jak'e!"

"No, it's fine" Bruce said "I'm aromantic, that means I do not feel romantic attraction, even though for a lot of time I thought I did"

"I knew it" Jo jumped excitedly and Janet groaned, handing her a twenty dollar bill. All of the cousins laughed in unison.

Rami lifted his hand "Do you have any stories about Aunt Diana?" 

"Well, once she managed to save me from an entire army of parademons"

"Woah" The amazonian boy cooed.

"Next question?" Mar'i intervened.

"Is it true that you didn't approve of my dads dating?" Janet questioned.

"Well…" Bruce looked down in embarrassment "I've always been a little...overprotective"

"Mom said you didn't like mama at first" Jo intevined.

"Same here" Astra said.

Elaine and Larry nodded. Richard made a "more or less" gesture.

"Alright, fine" the grandfather admitted "Perhaps I haven't been the most welcoming when it came to my children's love lives"

"You were just trying to protect them" Mar'i gave her opinion. "You demonstrated your love in your own way"

"Yeah, I just don't think they see it that way" he sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Larry said "They always talk about you"

"They love you " Elaine agreed.

Richard nodded "Baba always tells me about the time he went searching for your mom's pearl"

A small smile tucked on the corner of the man's mouth. Bruce saw all of this emotionally healthy and happy children and thought how proud he was of his kids for raising such amazing people.

And he was glad he got to meet them, at least for one time.


End file.
